


Is This Happening In My Head?

by suicidebybooks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1927, Angst, Crimes of Grindelwald, Defense Against the Darkarts classroom, Dumbledore/Grindelwald love, Enemies/Lovers, Grindeldore, Grindelwald - Freeform, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, dumbledore - Freeform, middle-aged Dumbledore, middle-aged Grindelwald, mild stripping, opposite sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidebybooks/pseuds/suicidebybooks
Summary: Grindelwald pays Dumbledore an unexpected visit in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.Takes place during the events of Crimes of Grindelwald (1927)





	Is This Happening In My Head?

‘ _...the main point of the wizarding duel is to be getting one over on the other bloke before he tries to do some illegal bollocks…’_

Dumbledore suppressed a wince. McClaggen was certainly one of his more spirited students, a bright boy - but not the most articulate.

He sighed, placing the parchment down on his desk, rubbing his eyes. He still had thirteen more essays to mark and it was nearing midnight…

The lantern on his desk flickered. Dumbledore dropped his hand from his eyes and frowned at it. It flickered again and then went out, casting the room into shadow, lit only by the moonlight streaming through the windows.

‘Bored, Albus?’

Dumbledore inhaled sharply and sat up straight in his chair. Slowly, hardly daring to believe it, he turned to see Gellert Grindelwald casually leaning against the wall of the classroom. He blinked but Grindelwald didn’t disappear.

Gellert Grindelwald, the most wanted wizard in Europe, was standing in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

‘Gellert?’ Dumbledore said. ‘What are you doing here?’ I mean,’ he shook his head, ‘you _can’t_ be here.’

‘I’m always here, Albus,’ Grindelwald purred, pushing off the wall and moving towards him. ‘’In one form or another.’ He walked by Dumbledore, and as he passed the desk, he trailed a long, pale finger along Dumbledore’s forearm. He immediately jerked away but goosepimples still erupted along his arm, the trace of Grindelwald’s finger still lingering on his skin like a burn.

He watched as Grindelwald wandered between the rows of desks, pausing to look out a window and Dumbledore felt his breath catch in his throat. The other man was bathed in moonlight, turning him into some otherwordly being, a fallen angel caught between heaven and hell.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, trying to reign in his mind from thinking such traitorous thoughts when Grindelwald spoke again.

‘How I envy you, Albus,’ he said as he paced the classroom. ‘So many young, impressionable minds at your disposal. The things you could teach them…’ He turned back towards Dumbledore, a smirk snaking along his sensual lips. ‘Pity you’re too much of a coward to show them what true power is.’

‘I suppose,’ said Dumbledore stiffly, ‘you and I have different definitions of what cowardice is, Gellert.’

Grindelwald spread his arms and inclined his head towards Dumbledore in a kind of mocking bow. ‘I suppose we’ll just have to agree to disagree, Albus.’ He straightened back up, looking up at Dumbledore, his gaze hardening. ‘Again.’

Dumbledore refused to look away from Grindelwald’s unsettling gaze, one eye bright with reflected moonlight, the other dark and shadowed.

‘It’s time for you to leave, Gellert,’ he said as calmly as he could.

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow. ‘You would just let me leave, Albus? When every Ministry in Europe is calling for my arrest? When wizards and witches the world over are baying for my blood? When your very own government is urging you yourself to duel me, to take me on?’ He chuckled softly. ‘Are you really telling me you would just let me walk out the door?’

Dumbledore swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. ‘I’m not going to ask you again, Gellert.’

‘And what will you do to me if I stay, Albus?’ he said, lazily stalking towards him, the tread of his heavy black boots echoing around the classroom. ‘Or,’ he said, the smirk on his lips again, ‘perhaps you are more afraid of what I will do to you.’ He drew out his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore’s chest.

Dumbledore placed his hands flat on the desk. His own wand lay mere inches away but he didn’t dare reach for it.

Grindelwald gave a little flick of his wand and, with a snapping of silk, Dumbledore’s tie undid itself and flew toward the other wizard who caught it in his hand. He crumpled it in his fist and threw it to the floor.

Dumbledore inhaled sharply. ‘Gellert, stop.’

Grindelwald’s smirk broadened and he made a tsking noise. ‘That’s not what you used to say, Albus,’ he purred, his wand still leveled at Dumbledore’s chest. ‘It was always ‘Gellert, don’t stop’ or ‘give me more, Gellert.’ You’d _beg_ for me to touch you.’

Grindelwald made a sudden slashing motion with his wand and Dumbledore’s waistcoat burst open, the buttons undoing themselves so violently that a couple of them flew off completely, pinging down onto the floor.

Dumbledore’s hands clenched into fists. ‘I’m through with begging, Gellert.’

‘Are you?’ Grindelwald replied, stalking around Dumbledore’s desk, where he perched on the edge, looming over him. He reached out and undid the top button on Dumbledore’s shirt. Immediately, Dumbledore reached up and grasped Grindelwald’s wrist, intending to rip the other man’s hand away. But he didn’t.

As soon as he felt the other man’s skin against his own, something like a clap of thunder went through both of them, the heat of electricity sparking in Dumbledore’s blood. Grindelwald closed his eyes and shuddered and Dumbledore knew he had felt it too.

Grindelwald opened his eyes, something dark and feral reflected in them. ‘Don’t you miss what we had, Albus?’ he said, his breathing slightly ragged. He undid another button on Dumbledore’s shirt. And this time, Dumbledore didn’t attempt to stop him.

‘You can’t tell me,’ Grindelwald went on, leaning closer, ‘that you don’t crave it, don’t long for it…’ he undid another button, ‘…as I do.’

‘Gellert,’ Dumbledore said softly. The other man was so close. Too close.

‘Say it,’ Grindelwald whispered. ‘Say the word and I can give you everything you ever desired. Everything _we_ ever desired.’

‘Gellert…’ He meant to say ‘stop.’ He meant to say ‘no.’ But instead the word that escaped him was ‘please.’

With a snarl, Grindelwald grasped the front of Dumbledore’s shirt and yanked him forward, crushing his lips to Dumbledore’s. Grindelwald plundered Dumbledore’s mouth savagely, hardly allowing him room to breathe. These were not the shy, hesitant kisses of their boyhood. This was something far more violent, far more intoxicating than they had ever experienced.

Dumbledore reached up and grasped the front of Grindelwald’s coat, attempting to pull him closer but they overbalanced and went tumbling to the floor, Grindelwald landing on top of him, pinning him with his body.

Dumbledore tangled his hands in Grindelwald’s hair, something he hadn’t been able to do for years and he moaned into Grindelwald’s mouth as the other man thrust his hips against him.

And, just like that, Dumbledore’s morality vanished in a wisp of smoke. It should have bothered him that he was kissing a man who had slaughtered countless people, magical and muggle alike, a man who was on the verge of starting a war that would tear the entire world apart. It should have bothered him. But it didn’t.

For the feel of the other man’s lips against his own, his touch, his caresses, had been Dumbledore’s sole craving over these many years.

When Gellert had left, it had been as if Dumbledore had been trapped alone in a vast desert, stumbling blindly around, dying of thirst without the satisfaction of actually dying so that the pain, the suffering, finally came to an end.

But now Gellert was here and he had brought sweet, life-giving rain with him, a downpour of feverish lust and heat.

The blood bond between them sang _yesyesyes_ and _moremoremore_ and Dumbledore, heedless of the consequences, opened his mouth, slaking his thirst, not daring to question whatever god had seen fit to bestow this miracle upon him.

They continued to writhe on the floor, desperately pressed against each other, the only sounds their harsh breathing and the occasional groan of pleasure. Grindelwald broke the kiss at last and Dumbledore moaned at the loss but the moan quickly turned into a sigh as Grindelwald kissed down his neck, undoing more buttons on his shirt, licking at his chest.

‘You have no idea, Albus,’ Grindelwald whispered against his skin, ‘how much I’ve ached for this…’ He looked up at Dumbledore - and that’s when it happened. Grindelwald seemed to shimmer and go transparent before solidifying again.

Dumbledore went still. And then he let his head fall back against the floor, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel hysteria bubbling inside his chest, ready to erupt but he took a deep breath and what escaped him instead was a soft chuckle.

‘This isn’t even real,’ he said quietly. ‘Is it?

Grindelwald moved back up Dumbledore’s body so he loomed over him once more, his hands on either side of Dumbledore’s head. ‘It could be real, Albus,’ he whispered. ‘If you would only join me. As you were meant to.’

Dumbledore gazed up at Grindelwald. His former friend. His only love. Then he sighed and shook his head. ‘I can’t Gellert. You know I can’t.’

Grindelwald leaned down and despite himself, Dumbledore closed his eyes, tilting his face upwards to meet him. But Grindelwald didn’t kiss him again.

Instead, Dumbledore felt the soft brush of Grindelwald’s lips against his ear. ‘Then I suppose fate will have its way with us.’

Grindelwald vanished and at that same moment, Dumbledore jerked awake, sitting straight up in his desk chair with a gasp. He dragged his hands down his face, breathing in great gulps of air. It hadn’t been real. It had only been happening inside his head. There was no sign of Grindelwald. He shifted and looked down - to see his tie missing, his waistcoat and shirt unbuttoned and rumpled.

Dumbledore slumped over his desk again, burying his face in his hands as Grindelwald’s parting words echoed in his head.

 ‘ _Then I suppose fate will have its way with us.’_

 

 


End file.
